


Tra cielo e terra – Mezza conversazione

by Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Not Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Prompt Fic, Songfic (Sort of)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet
Summary: Ma che ne vuoi sapere? Fidati, per esperienza: impara ad apprezzare il tuo liquore.Duo Maxwell: pessimo prete, pessimo padre, e fine intenditore dibibendum.Come in Frozen Teardrop, insomma, ma – speriamo – meglio.[Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa “A world full of song” de Il Giardino di EFP.]





	Tra cielo e terra – Mezza conversazione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa “A world full of song” de Il Giardino di EFP ed è ispirata alla canzone Tra cielo e terra (Dhamm, 1996), suggerita da Subutai Khan.
> 
>  
> 
> Avvertenze:
> 
> Linguaggio da non ripetere al ballo all’ambasciata; alcol; riferimenti piuttosto indiretti a past threesome (M/M/F, ordine a caso); ehm, un sacco di morti (non grafiche), se può essere un avvertimento per GW… Oddio, credo di avere scritto una cosa Angst. Forse?

 

 

 

_Hai preso troppi calci ormai, il cuore è livido;_

_Ma questo sale non va giù_

_E non ci è andato mai._

_È tempo di dire che ci sei,_

_Segnare la differenza tra vivere e morire._

 

_Fammi sentire il cuore che grida dal dolore_

_E sputa il sangue finché puoi._

_Cammina a denti stretti, vivi tra cielo e terra,_

_E fai sentire che ci sei._

 

_Sarà la vita a dirti se_

_E dove arriverai._

_E sarà il tempo a dirti se_

_E quanto fiato avrai._

_Ma in fondo qui non si arriva mai…_

_E quello che puoi toccare_

_Lo perdi in un momento._

 

_Cancella il tuo destino,_

_Scrivi da te la vita_

_E ferma il tempo finché puoi._

_Cammina a denti stretti, vivi tra cielo e terra_

_E fai sentire che ci sei._

 

_Fammi sentire il cuore che grida da dolore_

_E sputa il sangue finché puoi._

_Cammina a denti stretti, vivi tra cielo e terra,_

_E fai sentire che ci sei._

_Cammina a denti stretti, vivi tra cielo e terra,_

_E fai sentire che ci sei._

 

– Dhamm, _Tra cielo e terra_ (1996) –

 

 

Senti, principessina, t’avrei ringraziato, se in te avessi potuto rivedere gli occhi di un vecchio amico, questa sera; forse avrei anche acconsentito a venire a giocare a questa tua stupida guerra, giurandolo da sbronzo, giurandolo sul cielo e sulla terra, giurandolo su quello che ti pare e a me non importa. Invece hai gli occhi di qualcuno che io non conosco, il mento di tua madre (anche la cocciutaggine e le nuvole in testa, scommetto) e il passo baldanzoso di quell’altro stronzo – probabilmente è un difetto di famiglia. Io qua ho un piatto di sale e ancora dieci fette di limone, un bicchiere quasi mezzo pieno e una bottiglia buona da finire, con tutto il verme al fondo, coi vermi in fondo al teschio di tuo padre a farmi compagnia dal cimitero proprio dietro l’angolo. Lasciami avere almeno un poco di silenzio, non è poi così tanto: è tutto quello che oramai mi resta – il silenzio d’un morto sottoterra, quello che non gli ho detto e lui non ha risposto; e quel silenzio altro, tra le stelle, che riempie il cielo tra questa fogna e casa (non che quella sia meglio), ed è uno spazio vuoto. Non voglio nient’altro. 

 

No, bimba, è che ho parlato sempre troppo e non ho mai mentito, ma quei cretini non mi hannoascoltato… Non è perché ho bevuto. 

Ti verserei tre dita di tequila, per non bere da solo, senza dover brindare; però puzzi di latte, non la sapresti gustare: la chiederesti bum bum, che (Cristo santo!) è una cosa oscena, e ti ricorderebbe un colpo di pistola – oh, no, non è per il nome: sono le bollicine. Ti sentiresti audace, più tosta, più grande, beata innocente!

 

Non chiedere scusa, se non ti puoi pentire; la collarina è in tasca – o è nell’altra giacca? –, ma non ti assolverei manco se fossi il tuo confessore. Ehi, non te ne crucciare! Io mi confesso da solo, qualche volta al bancone; lasciatelo dire: non contano preghiere e litanie, a nulla varrebbe un cilicio a mo’ di giustacuore, non basta mai alcun atto di dolore – neppure il dolore di troppe ossa rotte, rotta anche la voce, quando a gridare ancora è solamente il cuore –, perché non c’è salvezza, non c’è perdono, non c’è redenzione. 

Ordina, piuttosto, qualcosa d’aromatico e di forte, per non pensarci più fino a domani, magari per dormire – sono certo che Tro’ nasconda un paio di fiasche d’una sbobba dolce, tra il macinacaffè e lo specchio crepato, dietro alla pila di piatti da lavare. Tro’ è sempre pronto a mescere e ascoltare, per un sorriso e una parola gentile. Abbiamo tutti un passato che, di notte in notte, va affogato, nonostante – o proprio perché – l’abbiamo seppellito.

 

Invece sì, mia cara signorina: hai l’aria d’una tipa da zucchero, cannella, e cioccolata. Non come tua mamma: era assetata, lei, del liquido più puro, quello che più taglia e che più brucia; forse, dopo, le addolciva il sapore della vita, o le sciacquava via l’acido in gola – anche da ragazzina, Relena era una donna raffinata, una politicante consumata. Quanti cincìn abbiamo condiviso, in pubblico e in privato, in pace o aspettando la prossima battaglia, stringendo l’occhio ed un patto costante contro al vetro? Abbiamo avuto sempre lo stesso palato, abbiamo amato troppo ed allo stesso modo; questo è il risultato. Ma, per una damina, aveva ben compreso l’abnegazione e il sacrificio, e pure che il prezzo da pagare è spesso assai più alto di quello pattuito. 

Sai, mi piace immaginare che, stasera, lei avrebbe ordinato una vodka schietta, cristallina, dura; che avrebbe sorseggiato piano piano, forse per sprezzo, forse per gioco, forse per uno scherzo che soltanto Heero avrebbe capito. 

 

“Santità” è il papa; non sono un vescovo, né sono “monsignore”. 

_In camera caritatis_ , eccoti una lezione da non dimenticare: sparare è una tequila liscia, l’agave amara, l’insetto sotto spirito, che sa di cadavere; il segreto è nel sale –che _non va giù e non ci è andato mai,_ eppure è da ingoiare; fa schifo, fa quasi vomitare, fa male in bocca, però solo così ti può piacere, ché uccidere, bellezza, è un po’ come morire. Ma che ne vuoi sapere? Fidati, per esperienza: impara ad apprezzare il tuo liquore.

 

Luogotenente, eh? Sei tutta tuo zio, con gli stivali lucidi, l’amido, l’uniforme, e l’arroganza cieca che c’illude di essere noi gli unici a soffrire, d’avere il sacrosanto diritto di comandare e farci obbedire. Va’ a chiedere a lui com’è andata a finire; meglio: vallo a reclutare. E legati quei capelli, per favore – neanche questo t’hanno insegnato all tua presunta accademia militare? Soldatini di piombo, gingilli innocui, carne da cannone… vi hanno addestrati a lasciarvi ammazzare? Forse hanno ragione, non ti saprei dire: in guerra, sono stato un ribelle, un ladro, un terrorista, e il gramo mietitore – che era un po’ a metà tra fare il boia e fare l’ingegnere –; ma quella del soldato è una parte che non sono mai riuscito a recitare. Perché adesso, proprio tu, ci vuoi provare? Non è servita a niente la nostra sofferenza? È esattamente questo che ti volevamo risparmiare… a te ed alla tua generazione.

La colpa è nostra; ci spetta, ce la dobbiamo addossare: la colpa d’avere creduto che si potesse scrivere la parola “fine”, d’averlo fatto con tutto il sangue che avevamo sputato, ben più di quanto ne potessimo sprecare; e ripassato a fuoco, in bella copia, con quello versato – in cinque minuti, primissima missione, avevo già smesso di contare; tuo padre aveva perso il conto ancora prima di saperlo tenere. La colpa, piccina, è d’esserci illusi che la pace fosse, infine, conquistata, stabilita e incisa nella pietra; d’aver tirato il fiato, sicuri di essere arrivati fino in fondo, che fossimo al traguardo, d’aver vinto. _Ma in fondo qui non si arriva mai, e quello che puoi toccare, lo perdi in un momento;_ quello che non si tocca, poi, è più fugace e più mutevole del vento: nulla è più effimero di un sogno al risveglio, o un ideale. Sperammo, dolcezza, d’aver cambiato il mondo, d’averlo aggiustato; e di poter sbrigare i ritocchini da dentro, come s’affina un giroscopio in volo, senza fretta, seguendo alla lettera le regole del gioco – ma il gioco era vecchio; e che sia truccato, non è mai stato un segreto. Sarà il tempo a dirtelo, come l’ha detto a noi, ché il tempo ci ripete sempre la stessa cosa, se solo gli prestassimo attenzione…

E neppure tu mi stai a sentire.

 

Domineddio, non ti sai pettinare? Girati. Oh, ma quante storie! Non c’è tra L2 ed L5, in ogni direzione, tocco più destro o più leggero di quello in dotazione al sottoscritto (ti sconvolgerebbe anche soltanto immaginare certe serrature che, in quasi quarant’anni d’esperienza, ho scassinato in meno d’un minuto): se il nodo tira, non si può evitare… voilà! Ah, no, questo passa il convento: non sono un valletto né il tuo parrucchiere; ed è l’unica treccia che so fare. 

 

Smettila di sciorinare puttanate sulla santità e sull’eroismo. Non mi conosci; hai a malapena una fantasia indistinta, messa assieme male – scopiazzando qua e là tra giornali datati e libri di storia che, onestamente, fanno tutti cacare –, di chi sia stato il Pilota Zero-Due: Zero-Due, il virtuoso; Zero-Due, che porta a casa la giornata, su un carro funebre e una barella vuota; Zero-Due, l’angelo della morte, il nunzio spaventoso della rivoluzione; Zero-Due, l’eterno secondo di cui ti puoi fidare; Zero-Due, che sogna e lotta per un futuro migliore; Zero-Due, che, colla gente e i rottami, ci sa fare; ZeroDue, la faccia sorridente della liberazione! Stronzate. 

Apri bene le orecchie. Zero-Due non era né un santo né tantomeno un eroe: Zero-Due aveva quindici anni, ad occhio e croce; tra un vicolo appartato dove riposare, un cassonetto della spazzatura in cui scovare qualcosa da mangiare (quando, col coprifuoco, sarebbe stato suicida andarlo a rubare), e una chiesa distrutta, aveva già sepolto troppi affetti, quei pochi che la sorte gli avesse concesso di sfiorare; e aveva soprattutto una paura fottuta di doverlo rifare – così come aveva paura di sopravvivere, fallire, e non avere nessuno da cui ritornare. Zero-Uno, Heero… lui combatteva per dovere, forse per onore; o, verosimilmente, perché uccidere e obbedire erano tutto ciò che avesse imparato; almeno quanto me, desiderava disperatamente di morire, lavarsene le mani, per non trovarsi – dopo – a dover misurarsi col disarmo, l’esistenza civile, il grande ignoto. Tuttavia io… Zero-Due, lui era consumato da una rabbia dolce, ineuttabilmente cieca, ma paziente: smaniava vendetta e che la giustizia spiccia della strada fosse esatta. Per Zero-Due, la guerra fu assolutamente personale: lo scotto da riscuotere; gli amici e due o tre innocenti da proteggere, a qualunque costo; la voce dei fantasmi da mettere a tacere – forse, un giorno –, quando avessero ormai soffocato le accuse ed i rimpianti di tutti quegli altri che Zero-Due aveva sacrificato, senza esitare, senza prendere fiato.Per Zero-Due, il resto del mondo poteva andare a farsi benedire. 

Zero-Due è morto, se anche è mai esistito: ce l’ho calato io, giù nella fossa, quella che gli spettava ed è di qualcun altro, con queste stesse mani – così sporche di sangue, che cosa vuoi che sia un po’ di fango? Ho celebrato un triplo funerale: per lei che era altrove, in un gran mausoleo, come si conviene; e per noi, tutt’e due, che eravamo nessuno, ma ci appropriammo d’un nome e lo facemmo nostro – forse ci ritagliammo un angolino, un posto segreto, in cui fingere insieme d’essere qualcuno; forse, alla fine della fiera, fu solo nel sepolcro. 

Con un ultimo sforzo, più tardi, ho salmodiato un _Requiem_ per Quatre e per Fefè – un altro boccone atroce da ingoiare, se fossi stato ancora in grado di sentire dolore. Quello che hai davanti, è un avanzo, un corpo vuoto, che aspetta solamente la terra promessa, una zolla precisa; Trowa è mio amico, l’ultimo che resta, e sa dove andarmi a tumulare. Il cielo, la Storia, e la Giustizia possono bruciare, per quanto mi riguarda. 

Sono soltanto un pretonzolo esausto; non per devozione, ma per mantenere una parola che non avevo dato: la scarsissima fede che abbia nutrito, è stata sempre – o quasi – mal riposta; anche il Mietitore mi ha tradito. Mi guardo allo specchio e non mi riconosco; certe mattine, ho quasi l’impressione che non ci sia un riflesso – sono quelle migliori, quando alle sei vado a dire messa ancora ubriaco perso.

Sul serio, perché io? Va’ a scassare l’anima e le palle a qualche altro povero sfigato; chiunque, a questo punto, sarebbe più qualificato. Ho _preso troppi calci ormai, il cuore è livido_ ; e livido è pure tutto il resto che non si può vedere, se c’è qualche cosa che somigli un poco all’anima o allo spirito. 

La verità, piccina, è solo questa: la terra non è lieve per nessuno – né per chi ci sta sotto, né per chi ci cammina. E il cielo, quello, ce lo portiamo in groppo: anche a tuffarcisi, pesa sempre troppo; ci schiaccia tutti quanti, mentre, inesorabilmente, si allontana.

 

Ti prego, non sono un bugiardo. Ti prego, non chiedere. Ti prego, non costringermi a rispondere.Dio! Ti prego, non posso mentire. 

Negli occhi hai un’innocenza che io non ho mai avuto; che importa se è un po’ insolito il colore?Potrebbe essere un caso, che sia uguale. Il naso, poi, me l’hanno fracassato troppe volte; l’ho raddrizzato sempre alla meno peggio: non ho la più pallida idea di come sarebbe, altrimenti, diventato; talvolta, dubito che sia mai stato diritto.

Ti prego, t’imploro, non guardare.

 

Perché? Perché me l’hanno chiesto e non c’è mai stato niente che, a quei due, potessi negare. Perché c’era un trattato da consolidare; per la Terra, per la pace, e le Colonie. Perché eravamo giovani ed ingenui. Perché, allora, ancora vivevamo sospesi a metà tra cielo e terra, con in circolo l’adrenalina d’una battaglia che non sembrava sarebbe mai finita; ed eravamo stanchi di lottare. Perché Sanq reclamava un erede per garantire il trono; la principessa lo desiderava – quindi, per piacere, non farti trucidare. E poi, davvero, perché ci amavamo, a nostro modo. Così ho celebrato un matrimonio, in pubblico, una cerimonia grandiosa ed ufficiale, non come il loro (il nostro) funerale.E ho fatto quello che Heero non poteva fare; ma lui era lì, a tenermi per mano, a compiere il suo terzo abbondante di dovere. Ho già dato tutto – alla causa, a loro, al sistema, a quello che ho perduto –; ti prego, ti supplico, non chiedermi altro.

E sì, il destino, lo puoi cancellare; e forse, la vita, la puoi anche riscrivere, con qualche colpo di penna rapido e discreto; ma vuoi davvero esser la bastarda di un ratto di L2, piuttosto che l'orfana di un eroe consacrato? Heero… era l’uomo migliore che abbia mai incontrato. Certo, era anche un reduce di guerra, un bambino soldato, del tutto disastrato; però era capace di dedizione, d’amore assoluto, mozzafiato, come un montante alla bocca dello stomaco (fidati, il suo montante, io l’ho provato): aveva un cuore tale che finanche il sole nello spazio, ad occhio nudo, sarebbe impallidito. Tua madre, pure, lo credeva; e, per la natura umana, Relena aveva fiuto. Io ero quello pratico.

Avevo sedici anni, o diciassette – meno, comunque, di quanti ne abbia tu ora. Sembrò una buona idea; a conti fatti, forse lo era. Ma, adesso, Heero è ormai polvere e Relena èleggenda,una di quelle che si devono fraintendere ed è facile scordare, ripetere male; la Pace è una malata terminale, e tu ti aspetti che io vada a darle l’estrema unzione. Che altro c’è da aggiungere?

 

Cosa? Tu sai chi… Lo stesso mandante? Gli stessi… Questo, ragazza mia, questo cambia tutto! Servono nomi. Bene. E la lista delle risorse che hai, fino ad ora, messo assieme; delle difese che l’ESUN non ha ancora smantellato; di… No, non sono posseduto. Mi hai solo appena dato qualcosa che, finalmente, valga la pena di fare, e tante anime sporche da candeggiare e rimandare al Creatore. Al Gramo Mietitore piace lavorare. 

 

Chissà, gli occhi di un vecchio amico, magari non li potrò mai rivedere; ma tu hai gli occhi di qualcuno che potrei aver evitato troppo a lungo, di chi sarei potuto essere – o avrei dovuto –, e che vorrei conoscere. Stasera, principessa, ti devo ringraziare, in ogni caso.

 

Tro’! La sciacquatura di questa figliola, mettila sul mio conto. Poi chiudi il locale e acchiappa il tuo borsone, quello serio, nel doppiofondo tra il pisciatoio e la porta sul retro. 

Sì, dieci minuti possiamo aspettare. Sei un imbecille! Siamo in famiglia: lascia la bottiglia e riprenditi il bicchiere. 

Ehi, prima mi faresti un caffè dei tuoi, da portare, amaro, forte, nero come la morte, per favore? 


End file.
